


The Interview

by iheartVAMPIRES



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartVAMPIRES/pseuds/iheartVAMPIRES
Summary: Jung Yunho has three amazing mates his first love Kim Jaejoong, best friend, and second love Shim Changmin, and finally his third and final love Kim Junsu. With a full plate of juggling work and his home life, it's time to enlist the help of a nanny for his four adorable yet overwhelming pups. Park Yoochun is just a college student looking to make money to pay his tuition, he didn't think he'd end up in the Jung household and little did any of them know he was about to turn their world upside down.





	The Interview

The day was like any other day Yoochun was dressed in his best interview attire he didn't want to appear slobbish wearing his best button-down shirt and a pair of black slacks with casual dress shoes. The young man made sure everything was ironed the night before even doubling back that morning to make sure he hadn't missed a single wrinkle he really needed this job not only was it an easy babysitting gig but it was with THE Jung family the most prestige family in the city. Yoochun hair was combed making sure that there wasn't a strand out of place, his usual bulky jewelry out of sight now replaced with small accenting pieces the interview was set for eleven forty-five it was currently twenty minutes past eleven they had decided rather than doing the interview in the Jung home that it would be best to meet in a public location Yoochun figured the cafe in the middle of the strip mall would be public enough sitting at the largest booth available the young man wasn't sure of whom would all be joining for this interview. 

"Park Yoochun?" A baritone voice calls out to the young man causing his attention to shift from his resume that he'd spent all night tweaking to make perfect. 

"I am" Yoochun greets by standing to bow to four men that stood before him. 

Breathtaking wasn't the correct phrase for these men it just did them no justice at all, the obvious alpha male alone stood over six feet tall, six feet two inches if Yoochun judged correctly broad shoulders and chiseled features that Yoochun easily committed to memory like the small beauty mark just above the left side of his upper lip and the way his eyes creased into half-moons when he smiled and the warm tanned large hands one reaching out in greeting. 

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. Jung, please have a seat." Motioning to the opposite side of the table the men all shuffle into the booth. 

"Have you had to wait very long?" 

"No, not long at all. Thank you all for taking the time to interview me today I'm aware of your busy schedules." 

"Well, let us start the interview, shall we? " 

Porcelain-like fingers reached across the table to take the resume to say his eyes did not scan the other male would be a lie, his skin was porcelain white all over a bold contrasting crimson haircut to fit his doll face that held dark grey eyes a longer glance confirmed his suspicions of contacts but either way the color looked amazing on him. 

"And you are aware that this is a babysitting job with four toddlers correct?" 

"Yes, I am." 

"Have you worked with children before?" 

"Only with my own siblings, nieces, and nephews." 

Yoochun watched as his resume is reviewed the four speaking among themselves. Even if he was able to hear what the others said he still felt his nerves and they were on edge, he decides to turn his attention to the other two men another tall one but not as tall as the alpha he figures an even six feet tall another set of broad shoulders and muscular arms, his face was a young sculpted face the early twenties maybe his lips were plump and his favorite shade of pink so inviting and suckable. 

“Everything okay Yoochun?” The question brings him back to reality. Putting on a quick smile Yoochun nods his head. 

“Yes sorry, everything is fine.” 

If he could kick himself, he would, how could he have thoughts like that about a possible boss! He scolds himself internally quickly turning his attention to the final man that sat across from him he was currently pointing something out that he liked on the young man's resume. He was about Yoochun height athletic build natural brown hair that was currently in a messy tousled look that fit the others rounded face. His skin too was a perfect milky white consistency something Yoochun wish he was no wonder why so many people loved or even envied the Jung’s they were all perfect in their own way. 

“You’re a part-time student correct? What are your studies?” 

“Right now, I’m undecided, I’m currently just getting prereqs out of the way.” 

The four men nod among themselves once more. 

“We would like to do a trial run see how you interact with the kids and we’ll make our decision from there.” 

“Sure, I’m free all day.” 

Great, and sorry that we have yet to introduce ourselves. I am Yunho, these are my mates. Jaejoong, Junsu, and Changmin.” 

“Nice to meet you all.” 

Once the formalities were exchanged Yoochun was given the directions to the Jung’s home. He didn't want to inform them that he did not have a car walking was his means of transportation and very rarely did he need to take a bus or enlist any taxi services but today he was willing to do what was needed to secure this position. The Uber drive felt like forever which was rightfully so seeing that the Jung's did not live in the city but off in the suburbs where a large gate kept out anyone that was not invited into their home.  
"We will introduce you to the quadruplets momentarily. Right now please follow the maid to the powder room to wash your hands thank you."  
Doing as asked of him Yoochun follows the maid looking around the interior of the house as they go, he did notice that it didn't give off the homely vibes as he expected. Everything was clean too clean there was a place for everything it was almost hard to believe that four toddlers lived in the home.  
"Yoochun, right this way."  
He was shocked the maid knew his name, following the older woman she leads the way down a winding hall the seemed to be filled with twists and turns had be not been following someone he would surely be lost.  
"Here we are, good luck."  
Wasn't sure if the luck was for the interview overall or if it was some form of a warning of what he was about to get himself into. Stepping into the room he was once again met by the handsome four men from earlier each holding a toddler in an arm.  
"Yoochun we would like to introduce you to our pride and joys. This is Jaewook, Sunwoo, Sunghyuk, and Raehwan."  
Yoochun smiles to the toddlers their parents placing them down onto the floor Yoochun kneeling to their level so he could introduce himself.  
As if they knew what he was saying the blank stares made it awkward but they did not deter the young man from trying to commit each toddler name to memory. He studied their faces, with all identical features he knew he would have to get creative.  
"May I?" Asks before he reaches out to the toddlers  
"You may."  
With the given approval the young man ushers the kids away from their parents seeing who took the lead and whom was more hesitant as the time went on not only did be become laxer but so did the little ones that were now chasing after him in the small space he was able to tell Jaewook apart by his simial mole like Yunho. Sanghyuk hair was longer, Sunwoo had this infectious laugh and Raehwan was shyest of them all even once warmed up to the individual he still fell in behind his brothers last to commit to any activity.  
"Alright, that will be enough," Jaejoong spoke with an authoritative tone that made Yoochun feel as if he had done something wrong but he quickly stepped back from the children.  
"Junsu, Changmin please take them to their rooms and ready them for dinner."  
Without missing a beat the children and two of the parents were gone. Leaving the alpha male and now whom Yoochun now has learned to be the omega, Jaejoong.  
"You work well with children that we can see, this will be an off living sitting job we will send transportation for you except for on your off days which will be the weekends unless instructed in advance of any family plans. You are already aware of the pay which we stand firm on as it is far more than any average sitter."  
Yoochun nods quickly remembering the dollar amount which was why he'd jumped on the opportunity when he saw the advertisement.  
"Do you have any questions?"  
Knowing there were more important questions he should have asked he couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face as he asked.  
"When do I start?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's been some time since I've last written, please be kind. A slow start but there will be more to come :)


End file.
